


Always & Forever

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Dixon Family™️ [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Hunter and Arrow, daryl and hunter, daryl dixon x ofc - Freeform, rough smut, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Daryl and Hunter get drunk after a long day. Baby-making ensues.Just a side-story one shot.





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For my 400 follower contest winner, @his-paradox on Tumblr.  
> I wasn't gonna post this here but I figured, why not?
> 
> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters. I just play with them.  
> *DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I WILL FIND YOU.*

“Finally got her lil’ ass to bed,” Daryl huffed as he joined Hunter on the couch in their living room, “I thank I’ve read every book o’ hers at least a hundred times.”

Hunter curled up into his side with a snort, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder as he wrapped his strong arm around her, “She jus’ likes you readin’ to her, Daddy.” 

Daryl grunted in reply and pulled her legs over his lap, his chin resting on the crown of her head as he stroked her back, “Still early, wha’ you wanna do?” 

“What do  _you_  wanna do Mr. Dixon?” Hunter purred as she rubbed her face up her husband’s neck to kiss at his jaw, chuckling at the feeling of his fingers biting into her hip. 

“ _Well,”_ He said with a gruff laugh, popping her thigh with his palm playfully as he snapped his jaw at her wandering fingers, “Found a bottle o’ whiskey today.”

“Oh  _yeah?”_  Hunter asked, goofy grin on her face as she leaned away from him, “You wanna get drunk with me, husband?”

“Pffft,” He snorted, giving her an offended expression, “More like get  _you_  drunk.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and stuck his tongue between his teeth as he dodged a hearty slap from her to his arm. She huffed at him and rasped, “You gon’ take advantage of your poor lil’ drunk wife?”

“You ain’t even drunk yet,” He contradicted as he pushed her off of him to stand and rummage though his bag to find the bottle, rolling his eyes at her when he turned back around to find her already down to her tank top and panties. He sat the bottle down on the coffee table and crawled over her, smirking at the sight of her biting her lip for him. He snapped his teeth at her again playfully before pulling back off of her, delighting in her pouting.

“‘Sides,” he started, cracking open the bottle and passing it to her for the first sip, “Ain’t a man alive that can take advantage of  _my_ wife.”

 

* * *

They passed the bottle back and forth a few more times, laughing and giggling over their old stories, flirting like they hadn’t been married ten years. 

“I still can’t believe you had that lil’ guy con _vinced_  you were his girlfriend,” Daryl snorted as they laid tangled up on the couch together, his head on her chest while she stroked his hair, “Thought I might actually have to knock that dude out.”

“He was a brave little shit, wasn’t he? He didn’t realize he was paying that much for my feelings,” Hunter giggled in reply, Daryl's arms tightening around her as she took another sip from the almost empty bottle, “Probably scared the piss out of him when you ‘rounded that corner, though.”

“Mmhmmm,” He hummed, confident smirk playing on his lips as he nuzzled into her chest, “Too bad fer him.”

He lifted his face from her cleavage and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue pushing past her teeth to tangle with her’s. She could feel his cock grow harder and harder against her through his jeans with every movement, his belt pinching her skin painfully as he rutted against her. 

“There ya are, takin’ advantage of your poor drunk wife,” Hunter teased as he sucked his way down her neck, his hands groping at her breasts through the thin material. Her fingers scraped across the scars on his back harshly, earning her a hiss from the man who pulled away to remove his shirt for her. 

 **“You’re _mine_ , remember that,”** he snarled as he gripped her hips and dug his fingers into her pliable flesh, “Just takin’ what I own.”

“That sounds like a threat, Dixon,” She purred with her own smirk, peeling her shirt off slowly, savoring in the way he licked his lips when her breasts were free for his darkening eyes.

“Ya like it, too, you dirty bitch,” He growled as he wound his hands into the sides of her panties, stretching the material outwards and ripping it from her body as she shrieked, earning her a darkened laugh from the man, “Ya like me mean.”

“Like ya sweet, too, Daryl,” She chided as slid down her body, the feeling of his teeth grating over her clit making her shiver and gasp.

“Only fer you,” he smirked against her skin, his tongue darting out to taste her, “Sweet enough for the both o’ us, Hunny.”

Another quiver ran up her spine as his tongue swirled around her swelling clit, a whimper leaving her lips as he devoured her whole. His rough hands splayed across her stomach and left pleasant scratches in their wake, his own grunts vibrating through her as he worked her over and over. His fingers slid into her entrance and twisted, and he grinned again against her skin while he watched her writhe and make all those delicious noises for him that he loved. She could feel the heat radiating through her entire body as he violated her in the most sensual way, building and building until it finally cascaded out of her with a loud wail. He lapped up the leaking goodness with vigor, the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted in all his years.

“Fuck me, Daryl.” She keened as she pulled him up to taste his lips, savoring the growl that came from him as their mouths collided. 

“Yeah?” He breathed, rutting his denim covered erection against her sopping, over sensitive core, “You wan’ Daddy ta fuck ya?”

“Fuck,” She groaned, her eyes rolling back at his words as he hands fumbled with the stupid buttons on his jeans while he chuckled lowly at her, “Please, baby.”

“So damn needy, wom’n.” He griped with a smirk as he stood up and rid himself of the offending material, fisting his dick and stroking it for her teasingly.

“Daryl Wayne, if you don’t put your cock inside me within the next 30 seconds I’m going to kill you.” She whined, her own finger tips moving between her spread thighs to rub her clit, “Please, baby.” 

“Quit being a fuckin’ brat, Hun’er,” He snarled as he jerked her up by the hand between her legs to stand, spinning her around and crushing her back against his chest, “You gon’ get it.”

“I’m hopin’ so,  _prick.”_ She hissed, her body growing frustrated with its need for him, as she pressed her ass against his throbbing cock, “Been beggin’ for it.”

“Ya gonna piss me off,” He warned, one hand winding into her fiery locks as the other held her still against him, ignoring the way her fingernails bit into his arm as she struggled. He jerked her neck to the side to bite at her pulse point, his teeth almost sinking into her and earning him a cry from her trembling lips. He withdrew his teeth and kissed the angry red flesh, soothing it with his tongue for a moment before tossing her back on the couch, “You like pissin’ me off, don’ ya?”

“It’s a hobby o’ mine, I’d say,” Hunter drawled with a devilish smirk over her shoulder as she knealt on her knees on the couch cushions, wiggiling her ass at him haughtily, “Whacha gonna do about it, Husban’?”

His the crack of his hand thundered loudly through the house, her squeal of delight echoing it brilliantly. Daryl massaged the redening flesh lovingly, a chuckle rumbling through his chest, “Ya gotta be quiet, Hun. Gon’ wake the lil’ one.”

“Fucking Hell,” She breathed as her head rested on her forearms on the back of the couch, her cheeks and chest as flushed as her burning ass, “Do that again.”

“Needy bitch,” he grumbled lowly as he abliged her wish again, her cry this time muffled by the leather of the sofa between her teeth. He smacked her a thrid time for good measure, relishing in the angry grunt that expelled from his little feral wife. 

She bucked back against him again forcefully, earning her a growl from him before he yelped in surprise when she reached back and grabbed his cock, angling it just right to impale herself on him before he could tease her any more. 

“Oh, God!” She moaned, burying her face into the couch again to silence her scream at the sensation of him filling her to the brim. 

“God damn,” Daryl panted as he ground his hips aganst her ass, his fingers digging pretty bruises into her creamy flesh, “Best pussy ever.” 

“Daryl,” She rasped horsley, her throat exhausted from her wails, “Please, baby, please!” 

“Yes ma’m,” He drawled, his voice just as gravely as it could be, “I got ya, baby girl.”

He unleashed a barrage of powerful, brutal, merciless strokes upon her arching frame, his cock dragging through the tight trench of her soaking core with vicious intent as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her walls convulsed against him instantly, the tightening muscle sucking him in deeper as she came all around him. He had to shove her face further into the overstuffed pillow cushion by the back of the head to keep her from waking everything dead or a live within a 100 mile radius.

“Jesus Christ,” He snarled as he felt his own knot tightening, and had to think about walker guts for a second to keep himself from nutting. Her tight little pussy and those devilish sounds she made  _just for him_  drove him insane every time he  _thought_  about them, but nothing compared to the primal instincts that took him over when he was  _actually_  inside her.

He pulled out of her suddenly and heaved her standing before spinning them around again as he plopped down onto the sofa. He dragged her by her wrist onto his lap, his hands instantly weaving into her hair as she sunk down on him again, submerging him in the depths of her that only he could reach. 

“ _Mine,”_ He growled lovingly before melting his lips to hers, her flowing hair forming a secluding curtain around their faces. 

“ _Mine.”_  She responded back in kind, smirk playing on her lips as she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding the head of his cock against the back of her aching walls, “Love you, Dare. Always.”

“Love ya too. Forever.” He breathed, kissing her again as he bucked up into her wetness. 

They’re bodies moved in sync, like they always had, back and forth over each other as their hands scratched and rubbed and kneaded. Their lips stayed firmly planted against each other, their tongues dancing in their mouths for dominance. The swell of his cock as he drew nearer to release sent Hunter spiraling herself, her body jerking and spasming as her walls convulsed again around him.

“Gonna cum, mama,” He grunted and went to move so she could climb off of him as they always did, but she stiffened her body and grasped his wrists.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” She purred as she pulled his hands to cover her breasts, “Come inside me.” 

“Yeah?” He breathed, excitement pooling in his gut, enticing his need to cum even more, “You wanna?”

She leaned down again to kiss him, moaning into his mouth before moving her lips to his ear, squeezing his throbbing cock inside her with her inner muscles, “Put another baby in me, Dare.”

He flipped them again effortlessly, laying her down on the couch as he knelt in the cushions, angling her hips upward before plunging into her. He hooked her ankles over his shoulders as he thrusted, the need to fill her completely up with him sending Daryl soaring over the edge in no time. He pushed in as deep as he could with a loud grunt, spilling his seed against the opening of her cervix before pumping in and out of her a few more times. She came again at the sensation, her fluttering, clenching walls milking him for all he had to give her. 

He collapsed against her finally, both of them panting messes. He kissed down her sweaty chest, between the valley of her breasts until he got to her belly button, resting his face against the soft skin there as he wrapped his large arms around her.

“Can’t wait to see ya all big an’ round,” He mumbled as he kissed the flesh there, licking at the cluster of stretchmarks left over from her first pregnancy, “Bet ya look sexy as fuck carryin’ my child.”

She giggled a little as she swept the damp hair out of his face to see his eyes better, a happy grin cutting her face as she shook her head, “You say that now, but jus’ wait ‘till my feet swell an’ you have to carry me every where.”

His eyes narrowed as his mind calculated who would have done it the first time around. He let out a sarcastic snort, unable to stop himself, “Negan carry your fat ass ‘round for ya?”

She cocked an eyebrow at his sudden temper, exhaling sharply through her nose, “He did, actually. Up and down them steps a couple o’ times.”

He heard the warning tone to her voice and knew better than to start something now, but unable to keep the snarly look from his smirk as he kissed her belly and got off of her, “Well, guess I’mma have to do better’n that dead fuck, huh?”

“What are you-” Hunter started to ask, but was cut off as he scooped her up bridal style into his arms, “What’re you doin’, Dare?”

“Carryin’ yer fat ass to bed, what’s it look like?” He snarked, shaking his head as if the thought she was crazy while heading towards the stairs, “Come on, le’s go an’ make sure that first load set in right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed :) 
> 
> I'm aware that the new developement doesn't really fit well within the actual story line of Hunter & Arrow, but I'm okay with that. I don't see this turning into anything else besides this, though I do have a Prequel planned and as well as something with Hunter and Negan during her time at The Sanctuary. 
> 
> Be sure to check out all my other one shots on my tumblr, @hornsbeforehalos. If you love Hunter as much as I do, you'll want to read the Murphy McManus x Hunter story I have on there :X
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
